Tester Story UNTITLED
by UniversalStoryteller
Summary: Two Realms fought against each other, battle energies create a Third. Idea is to follow as much as the story until striking out on my own ideas, more in depth on what Heaven and Hell are. Earlier intros to nearly everyone and thing. Please leave reviews w/ "WANT MORE" if this peaks interest and if more is wanted. Will mark as COMPLETE until reach at the most 20 wants.


**Author's Note: **_Well, I've been away a rather long time... this little tester story will be the first thin I publish in 2019. Anyway, as the warning down below states... this story is in segments, though rereading it the broken up bits make sense in a way. I may or may not end up continuing in this way. Anyway 2.0, please enjoy :) :) :)_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I own absolutely NOTHING of the Supernatural franchise only own the fanfic idea and all the merch I have sold my soul for._

**_:P_**

* * *

********************************************************** WARNING*************************************************************

_**NOT THE FULL LENGTH STORY**_

In the beginning there were only two realms: Paradise and Purgatory. These two are as they sound. Paradise, the utopia of all things pleasurable and virgin. Purgatory, the dystopia of all things hollowed and malicious. Each two had a leader, but this had not always been true for Purgatory. For once upon a time Paradise had oversaw the happenings of Purgatory... one could say _they_ ruled over the dystopian realm. However, centuries ago, from Paradise came the one known as Lucifer, The Morning Star.

The Morning Star had once been a Prince of Paradise. The eldest of the God King. He had descended to Purgatory after an epic fight with his Father, but none knew why. Only the Firsts knew. And thus, Purgatory was shut off from Paradise by The Morning Star and the Balance of the universe had been broken.

From the break, came a third realm: Liberty, or Land of Man. It both elated and worried the God King, as this Liberty had no Ruler. There was no higher power that governed their bodies, but He found it so very fascinating that these "Men" demanded their own Wills. Yet, their freedom also gave way to Greed and Gluttony to those that assumed to rule. Gluttony then led to Sloth, and Greed to Lust. Lust lead to Envy and Anger. And Pride seemed to inhabit every Man as soon as they matured to know their worth. Thus, the God King, journeyed to Liberty and thus Man conceived the idea of "Religion."

The God King soon became God of the poor Men known as Jews who later birthed the Religion known as Christianity. However, to counter His actions, Lucifer unleashed temptations onto his Father's pure Men, and corrupted those weak of heart. Thus the first Human Demons were created. And from the knowledge of those monsters, came the first Hunters.

From the beginning of Christianity and the Battle between Two, the Hunters of Liberty have grown in separated numbers to destroy all things Supernatural. And this brings the story to the 21st century.

* * *

In the castle of Paradise:

"The numbers of killed Paradisians traveling to Liberty has had a rapid increase within the last century, Brothers." an authoritative voice began, tone grave and demanding attention.

"Our soldiers have sent reports of more demons coming through from Purgatory." a monotone voice chimed in.

"They have also found something... disturbing." stated another with a deep, rumbling voice.

"Disturbing?" asked the first, turning to glance at the one who spoke.

"Yes. We all know that Father had established himself as the God of Christianity millennial ago... and we all know of the book Men call, The Bible." he answered, keeping eye contact with his older brother, "My youngest soldier, Castiel, has returned with a passage from the book."

The room remained silent, and the third took these as a sign to continue.

"The passage prophesied a battle between Paradise and Purgatory." the third informed, foreboding, "It's a prophecy of you, Michael."

"Brothers, please, it's a prophecy written by men Father had fooled into calling Him their God... it cannot be taken seriously." a new voice interrupted, tone arrogant and bratty.

The sound of a chiming spoon clattering on glass brought the serious brothers to focus upon the only one who had yet to speak.

"Well.. this serious atmosphere has brought my appetite to an end."

"Really, Gabriel, these are serious matters as one of-"

"If these matters are serious then let's be cautious." Gabriel stated, "Is there anything else that we have to discuss, or can I go?"

Gabriel pointingly stared at Michael, who at this point had become silent. However, before any could speak the door to their meeting room burst open. In came a disheveled soldier.

"What is the meaning of this!" demanded the arrogant voice, glaring angrily.

"M-my apologizes, your excellencies... but, Prince Uriel," replied the soldier, winded and nervously, "Castiel has been taken!"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Somewhere in Liberty:

The night sky was sprinkled with the belated explosions of novas far in the galaxy. The moon half full on the left. From it, shot a burning whiteness intertwined with gastly black. Blackened evergreens uprooted as the energies finally crashed onto the Earth. A disheveled male stumbled up from the newly made crater as the black mass took form. Blazing yellow eyes stared at the dazed male, and from the black mass a scarred hand shot out and grabbed hold of the tanned trench coat that the male wore.

"You're mine now, Protector of Thursday." the mass said, voice sinister," And you will tell me of the passage you hurriedly took to Paradise."

Finally coming to awareness, Castiel flared his grace and the mass released him with a pained hiss.

"I will tell you nothing, Azazel." the Angel stated back, his angel blade sliding down from his sleeve.

"Ignorant fool!"

The night sky was decorated with flashing lights of the battle, drawing the attention of two seasoned Hunters driving on the road just a little ways North of where the two Supernatural beings where. The dark car took a sharp turn towards the lights, and soon the two battling came into view of the Hunters.

The roaring of the car broke the fight momentarily, and it was all it took for Azazel to be run over and he vanished as the car's many protections banished him. The car now illuminated by the half moon, was a classical beauty. Rims slick and black paint glinting.

The driver's door opened, and out stepped a six foot tall man with softly spiked bronze hair and leather jacket. Castiel instantly recognized the Man as Dean Winchester, Son of the Winchester and Campbell family, and instinctively took a defensive stance.

"Human or Monster?" Dean asked in a stern voice, gun raised and directly pointed at Castiel's head.

"Angel, Soldier of Paradise." he answered, hoping that the Man would have sense not to kill him.

"Sam?" as Dean called out, Castiel's eyes flicked over to the taller male, eyes wide as he realized belatedly that the Winchester Brothers were together again.

"Dad's got nothing on 'Angels' in his book... but if he is an Angel, then... uh, Good Guy?" the one called Sam replied, flipping through a worn, brown leather book.

"Hn. The thing we ran over... Angel?"

"No. Demon, Azazel of Purgatory..." Castiel answered right away, sensing that if he didn't then Dean would shot him.

"Azazel?"

"That's gotta be him, Dean... Dad didn't get his name right, but I know I saw yellow eyes." Sam said, tone excited and also with muted hatred.

"You are hunting the Demon Azazel?" Castiel asked, surprised that the Winchesters were hunting such a high classed Demon regardless of their experience with other Supernatural beings.

"None of your business." Dean snapped back.

"Dean, maybe he can help?" Sam suggested.

Dean turned around to face his baby brother.

"Just hear me out... if he's really an Angel, then he obviously has more power than a Demon, right?" Sam stated quickly, "Please, we've tried killing Azazel before remember... he took Dad away, Dean... what if one of us is next?"

In a quieter voice, not that Castiel couldn't hear still but they didn't have to know that, "I don't think I can survive without you, Dean... not again."

A heavy sigh from the older male, and the Angel once again found himself in the intense hazel stare.

"You're coming with us."

"And if I refuse?"

A fast whoosh followed by a loud bang, and Castiel became acquainted with the forest floor. His shoulder was blazing with pain, but before he could do anything at all Sam had crossed the short distance. Upon his neck was placed a metal collar one inch thick and wide that had angel sigils carved into to. A sharp click snapped by his ears, and Sam stepped away. Castiel moved his hands to the back and found that there was a lock. His head shoot up and stared at a whistling Dean who was twirling a slim key attached to a chain around his index finger.

"What is this?" he asked, angrily as he failed to flare his grace.

"Angel trap. Cuts off your juice." Dean replied.

"But you said you've never heard of Angels..."

"Yeah, doesn't mean we ain't got stuff for your kind." Dean rumbled, as he crouched down to eye level with Castiel, "Now... we got hexes on that too, only a Winchester can take it off and only if that Winchester has the key. So, what's it gonna be, Angel Cake... ride with us, or sit here"

"With you." the angel spat out.

"Great, we're off to Bobby's first." Dean stated, and roughly pulled the angel up.

* * *

At Singer Salvage Yard:

Just as the sky began to paint itself with the brights of yellows and oranges, a sexy, black Impala rolled into the junk yard. Parking right in front of the house, the Winchesters and one grumpy angel stepped out of the car.

"Ugh... finally, I don't think my neck could've standed sleeping in the car again." Sam complained, rolling his head as one hand gripped his sore neck.

"Don't insult Baby, it's not her fault that you've got the neck of a Giraffe." Dean said, defending his love.

"You two are not what I imagined." Castiel chimed in, completely bewildered by the two's behavior thus far. The numbers of petty fights and bickering far surpassing those of Gabriel and Raphael.

"What's that supposed to mean/How do you know about us, anyway?" (guess who said what).

Blinking rapidly as the brothers spoke at the same time, Castiel sighed and closed his eyes begging his God King for patience.

"You two are well known in Paradise... the number of Paradisians you two have killed alone have brought you to attention to the Arch Princes, or rather Archangels as your Bible calls them." Castiel stated, trying to understand how these two actually functioned as Hunters.

"Huh... hear that, Sammie, we're popular up in Heaven." Dean said, sarcastically before snorting and walking away.

So far, Castiel's opinion of Dean was not favorable. In fact, the Angel of Thursday kind of wanted to take his Angel Blade and shove it-

"He isn't usually like this..." Sam's voice broke Castiel away from his angry thoughts.

"I'm sorry?"

"Dean. He isn't usually this snappish... rude, yeah, but not to the point where he's well... an outright dick? I'm not sure if that makes any sense to you..." he muttered quietly, as he led the angel to the house.

"How is your brother the male's sexual organ?" Castiel asked confused, as Dean looked nothing like the weird, shriveled-

"Are angels very literal? Uh, 'dick' is also used as a term to mean that someone is being well... extremely rude and unpleasant." Sam explained.

"Oh..."

* * *

Castiel wasn't very sure on what to make of these Hunters. While the Winchesters were well known the actual knowledge of _who _they actually were was not. Dean apparently was gluttonous for pies and a bit of a sloth. Sam, Castiel would admit, was puzzling. The youngest Winchester was well mannered and practically shy, but the deep anger that saturated his voice when Azazel was mentioned was... troubling. Then there was an unhealthy amount of envy the brothers shared for each other...

"At least Greed and Lust are not here..." he quietly said under his breath, sighing.

* * *

Castiel was very, very wrong. Dean was the walking embodiment of the seven sins! At least Greed was fleeting with the man. Castiel wasn't sure if he could purify all seven on his own, and he highly doubt any of his brothers would be willing to help.

They hadn't stayed at Bobby's for very long. The brothers always seemed to be on the move, and it was probably thanks to that that Castiel had yet to be found by his comrades. Though, he wouldn't put it passed the Winchesters to have had a hand in that. Probably some other symbol to repeal Angels.

A whole week on the road and they finally stopped at a small town just west of Seattle, Washington. Sam had gone to sign them into the first motel they spotted, and Dean had walked right across the street to the bar. Castiel wasn't sure who to follow, but he figured that he'd go with Sam. It wasn't until a little passed midnight that Dean stumbled back into their room.

"You reek of booze and sex, man... go shower." Sam grossed, his nose scrunched up as he typed away on his laptop, probably looking for anything abnormal.

"Shuddup, Sam... don't smell so bad." Dean mumbled as he plopped himself on the bed.

Castiel wasn't sure what to think. He was sitting at the little room's only table and sofa. His signature trench coat draped over the armchair to his left, and his tie absent from his neck. He could literally sense the rage and lust rolling off Dean like wave. It was disturbing. _Intoxicating_.

"Dean, at least go brush your teeth... your mouth is gonna taste rotten come morning." Sam said, after sighing heavily as if Dean did this every time.

Grumbling, the older brother got up and ventured into the bathroom. Ten minutes later and the other two heard the sound of spluttering water running.

"Sam." Castiel called quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Your brother... is he always so..."

"Yes."

"I see... why?"

"Why? Uh," Sam replied, slightly confused with the line of questions, "well, I supposed it's the way he copes with dealing with this. I mean, we hunt monsters. Things that people think are only in movies or scary camp stories. And moreover, we've done this since, well, ever? Dad started Dean very early..."

"He doesn't only reek of alcohol and sex..."

"What do you mean? Did a monster touch him?"

"No, nothing like that. Dean emits sins."

"Sins? Like breaking of the Commandments?"

"No... well, yes, but all you kill are Demons and those unfortunate to be used by them. I'm sure Father understands. I'm talking about the Seven Sins."

"Those are a thing?"

"They are very much real, just as real as the Demons. But they're different in that they have no embodiment, just power to Corrupt."

"And Dean has all of them?"

"Mostly gluttony and lust."

"Yeah, that sounds like my brother..."

"I can purify him."

Sam stared at the Angel for a moment, "Nice try, but that collar is not coming off any time soon.

Castiel frowned. He should persuade Father to add Suspicion to the list of Sins. He was sure that too much of heavy mistrust could not be healthy for Humankind.

* * *

Sam was separated from them during a hunt. And Castiel wished that he had been with the younger Winchester at the time. Dean was frantic as he fought against the Vampires that had plague Seattle. Castiel not much better as he was cut off from his Grace, but somehow the two had managed to drive the Vampires away.

"Should we chase?" Castiel asked, sweaty and exhausted for the first time.

"No, Sammie can take care of himself... we need to heal you up, looks like you got some nasty wounds there." Dean stated, gesturing to Castiel's bloody sleeve and bruised up face.

Dean surprised Castiel at every corner. His first impression of Dean Winchester was not favorable. He came off as a rough, hardass with a chip on his shoulder and a grudge against the world. Then his impression went more downhill with all the drinking and sex the man seemed to do. The pitiful fights he had with Sam. But now, probably for the first time, Dean was being nice in Castiel's presence. And to Castiel too.

They were back at the hotel, and Castiel felt mortified as he sat shirtless as Dean set out to clean the slice of claw marks on the Angel's arm. Castiel wasn't sure what to make of the situation or the bundle of nervousness that had suddenly weighed on his chest. All he could really think about was that Dean was really close to his person.

Castiel was brought out from his internal conflict as a sharp sting burned up his arm. He whimpered. Then Dean's eyes were staring into his, and the conflicted bubbled back up as their eyes stayed locked. Winchester really did have the most interesting eyes. How can a person have so much color in their eyes? The moment was broken as the door swung opened.

They both pulled away from each other, and turned to stare at a pissed off Sam.

* * *

Castiel was very worried. The hunts that the Winchesters and he have been going to have become... more dangerous. The latest one had nearly killed Dean, and Sam had been up since dawn fretting over the unconscious man. Castiel found himself consumed with worry as well, and it took him by surprise that he actually cared.

"I can heal him."

"I'll shoot you if you try anything funny."

Castiel nodded stiffly.

Castiel wasn't really sure how to feel after Sam removed the collar. The skin on his neck felt tender and exposed. Glancing over at the tall hunter, the angel was not surprised to see a gun leveled at him. Sighing, he made his way over to Dean.

His handsome face was marred with blood from the deep wound on his head. Then there was the matter of the puncture wounds and internal bleeding. This would take up a lot of his Grace. Sighing again, Castiel carefully cupped each side of Dean's face and willed his Grace into the man. As the wounds started to heal, Castiel grew sleepy until he could not stand anymore and promptly slumped over Dean once the last of the injuries faded.

He later found himself in the bed, and extremely comfortable until he felt the presence behind him. His blue eyes widened in disbelief as it registered that Dean Winchester was in bed with him and hugging him like a child would a teddy bear.

"Best believe I took pictures." a quiet voice said from the opposite bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Well, really makes the story look smool... but really it's a 3k words story so far. Insane, right? Anyway 3.0, leave a review if you liked it a lot, like a lot a lot... if you don't love it, that's okay, carry on my wayward uh, friends._

**_Until next time... maybe_**

**_:P_**


End file.
